A Christmas Wish
by ajay3bee1
Summary: Be careful what you wish for...


Disclaimer: Nikki & Nora are the property of Nancylee Myatt and Warner Bros. Television. No infringement intended.  
Author's Note: Please excuse any 'strangely' spelt words, I'm from the UK and we do some things slightly differently here. Huge thanks go to Ann for the as always brilliant beta.  
Archiving: Only with the permission of the author.  
First published: December 2008

* * *

A low, easily overlooked, 'popping' noise heralded the manifestation of the Christmas Wish. Pausing momentarily, she gathered herself and floated softly down into the courtyard. A dull gleam could be seen through one of the windows, and she drifted towards it, passing through the windowpane with no more effort than it would take to say it.

She slowly glanced around, absorbing the details of the cosy room. The Christmas tree standing in the corner covered in tiny, twinkling lights that were reflected in the ornaments hanging from its limbs. The piles of presents, scattered haphazardly underneath it, which were wrapped in colourful paper. The mantelpiece that was covered with Christmas cards and decorations, and under it, a crackling fire softly illuminated the room. And the nearly drained wineglasses and plates, which had been left on a low table within easy reach of the couch, a couch that contained the object of tonight's quest.

At one end of the couch, Nikki and Nora were snuggled up together in a tangled knot of humanity. Nikki cuddled in Nora's arms and seemed content to watch the fire dancing in the grate from the safety of her embrace, whilst Nora gazed at the tree with unfocussed eyes, her head resting gently on top of Nikki's. Her thoughts were centred on the woman in her arms and, specifically, the natural progression of their friendship into something more, something she wasn't sure that she wanted to acknowledge, but something that she also wasn't sure that she could continue to ignore.

Nora cast her mind back to the first week of their new partnership - a period that now seemed a lifetime ago - when they had gone out for a coffee or two after their shift had finished, with the sole purpose of getting to know each other better. As their partnership had developed, those evenings spent over a simple cup of coffee had naturally evolved into an occasional meal - they had to eat, after all - and somehow those meals had progressed into almost nightly get-togethers where they would grab something, and then go to whomever's home was nearest to eat and continue their latest discussion. Nora snorted quietly as she remembered rationalising the change at the time, saying that it was 'more practical than shelling out extra cash to go some restaurant'; a statement that, she now wryly acknowledged, had completely ignored the fact that she had never had that kind of relationship with her previous partners on the force.

And then there was the physical contact, right from the start it had always been an unspoken part of their dynamic – adding unexpected depths to all their interactions - but recently it had become essential to her well-being. In fact, Nora realised, in the last few weeks it had become harder and harder to let Nikki leave at the end of the night. Each time it seemed as if they procrastinated more, and it got later and later, before they could tear themselves away from each other.

Sighing softly, Nora glared at the clock on the mantelpiece as if she could stop the hands from moving through sheer force of will. Unconsciously, she tightened her arms around Nikki, finally coming to the realisation that she didn't want to let her go, not now, not ever.

Feeling Nora move, Nikki looked up and their eyes met, not for the first time, and not even for the first time that evening, but this time when their eyes connected, the feelings that they had both carefully hidden could no longer be denied.

Looking into those beautiful dark eyes, Nora swore that she felt her heart constrict with the love that she felt for Nikki, and suddenly, she knew that she had to confess her feelings.

"I love you, Nikki Beaumont," she managed to gasp out, hoping that her simple words would be enough to convey how deeply she cared for the women she held so closely.

Nikki blinked, and then the most gorgeous smile that Nora had ever seen graced her lips.

"Well, that's a relief," she said, "Because I am so in love with you, Nora Delaney, that it's probably a crime."

Nora exhaled and closed her eyes in relief; everything was all right. Her eyes popped open again; it was more than all right, it was… Nikki slowly closed the remaining distance between them and indulged in what would be the first kiss of many exchanged that night.

'Oh well,' thought the Christmas Wish as it spread itself carefully over the entwined couple. 'This will just make it official, and I'm sure that an overdose of love never hurt anyone.'

#########

In years to come, Mrs. Delaney would realise that, although the outcome wasn't quite what she'd intended, her fervent wish upon a star on that fateful night, 'Please help my Nora to find someone to love. Someone kind, trustworthy, and loyal, who will love my daughter with all of their heart,' had come true.

#########

So be careful what you wish for this Christmas - it just might come true too!


End file.
